theswrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaar'aella'hrallae
Zaar'aella'hrallae (Core Name: Raellah or Aellah) was a commander in the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force. She was a member of the Zaar family, as well as a high ranking member in the Household of Hrallae. History Early Life Raellah was born on the planet Cormit within the Chiss Ascendancy into the Zaar family. Her father was a member of the CEDF stationed on Cormit, and so the young Raellah grew up around military-minded people which influenced her to pursue a career in the CEDF. While only a small child during the time of the Vagaari Invasion, Raellah aided the military in any capacity that she could. After the invasion was halted by her future cousin, Vaes, Raellah was admitted into the CEDF academy on Naporar. She was recognized by the dean of the academy, Admiral Iru, for her unique military talents. The admiral would later become her staunchest ally within the defense hierarchy. By the time of her graduation and entrance into adulthood, Raellah was noticed by House Hrallae, to which she was adopted on her coming-of-age day. Service in the CEDF Raellah enjoyed her time in the CEDF, and served aboard the Archeossis-class Battlecruiser, The Crahsystora ''as part of the CEDF Fifth Fleet. Within a short period of time, she rose to take command of the ship. Raellah dreamed of becoming a high ranking admiral of the CEDF, and started going by the Core Name of "Aellah" in preparation for when her family name would be dropped. Zaar'aella'hrallae was known to be somewhat of an unorthodox commander within the CEDF. Virtue of the time she spent on the CEDF base on Cormit, Aellah developed a keen respect for the common soldier, and sought to earn the respect of her soldiers in return. Due to her young age, and generally up-beat and optimistic personality, she was well-liked by her subordinates. She broke military protocol too often for some of her superior, often dressing outside of uniform. Despite this, she surprised them with the loyalty her subordinates showed her, and ''The Crahsystora was well known to be one of the most effective battleships in the CEDF. Many resented the leniency with which the CEDF dealed with Aellah, but her results spoke for themselves. However, due to the machinations of Tarn'ebi'raynel and Tarn'ure'ethindo, the current head of House Hrallae, Vaes, was sent away, and many other members of House Hrallae met with unfortunate ends. Aellah became the highest ranking member of the House, and forced to take on the role of Aristocra, despite her limited knowledge of politics. This also halted her progression in the ranks of the CEDF, as she knew she couldn't abandon her House in this time of turmoil. Despite being frustrated and heartbroken by this new situation, Aellah continued to do her duty. Once it became clear that the Tarn family sought to eradicate House Hrallae and take their place among the ruling families, Aellah thought it pertinent to move the household off Csilla to somewhere that could be better defended. To do this, she modified The Crahsystora, and moved the family estate brick by brick into the ship, as well as the Household Phalanx to guard it. Aellah's commanding admiral, her former instructor on Naporar, Iru, was sympathetic, and retired The Crahsystora from military service, thus allowing Aellah to get away with her plan. Aellah was summoned to Kuat by her cousin Vaes where she met with Glyn and Flai Beumaryn, and discussed plans to retake Csilla. Aellah and Vaes accumulated a large fleet consisting of Chiss, Mandalorian and Tirannan Industries forces. They devised a plan to strike at the Tarn siblings. Sending the Tirannan Industries fleet to the edges of Chiss Space to distract the CEDF and Colonial forces, Aellah and Vaes' fleets went directly to Csilla. During the ensuing battle, Tarn'ebi'raynel's command ship was destroyed, killing him. Afterwards, Vaes asked Aellah to convince House Raynel's young heir Mitth'eni'raynel to surrender. Nuree surrendered her Phalanx forces soon afterwards and was taken into custody. Vaes and Aellah met with the Nine Aristocra who agreed to reinstate Vaes as an Aristocra in exchange forfeiture of his Mandalorian ranks. Mitth'eni'raynel also became one of the four ruling Aristocra. Ruling Aristocra After an investigation conducted by House Sabosen, House Ethindo was considered unfit to produce a ruling Aristocra. Aellah was made provisional Aristocra for House Ethindo. The House hotly resented her, but they had no power to protest. initially, Aellah offered to renounce her kinship to House Hrallae and be inducted into House Ethindo, but the Syndics rejected her offer for the time being. Being an Aristocra complicated Aellah's relationship with the CEDF. She still remained a Commodore in the CEDF, but also outranked her superiors as an Aristocra. Nevertheless, her preexisting relationship with Iru and some of the other CEDF commanders made her invaluable for communication with the CEDF. Personality and Traits Personality Aellah was a young and ambitious woman with a knack for relationship. She managed to balance a strong military tradition with a personable (as far as Chiss go), and sometimes rebellious side. She became the perfect morale symbol for her subordinates, and even took time to talk with the lowest grunts aboard her ship when there were no more pressing matters. This approach made her utterly unique among Chiss commanders, and while some resented her for it, others were quite curious, and enabled her. Some Chiss admirals colloquially called The Crahsystora "The CEDF's Petri Dish". For all her charisma, Aellah never found herself cut out for politics, and couldn't tolerate the shameless way many politicians acted. Aellah often had trouble being firm enough, especially with her common enlisted men. To her, the 'grunts' of the navy were the most important. This was likely due to her time spent on Cormit among such men. Appearance Zaar'aella'hrallae had light, icy blue skin, and wavy blue-black hair that she kept longer than protocol allowed. She was fairly slender, and on the shorter side. She was known for having a well-defined jawline and a shapely face. Her most well defining feature, however, were bright, young eyes which she kept outlines by stick, black eyelashes. Even among the Chiss, her eyes were said to glow. Aellah often wore a white aristocratic outfit received from House Hrallae; dark blue garments with white accents per her clan colors. Most of the time, she wears a navy-blue, double-breasted jacket with white up-turned lapels and black buttons. She typically wears close-fitting white pants with ornate metallic blue designs across them, over which she wears high, military-esque, black boots with folded scallops to reveal a velveted blue interior. At the front of the boot collar, there is a clasp with the insignia of her household. When she is in uniform, she wears the dark green, tight fitting garb of a CEDF officer with small armored pauldrons on her shoulders. Aellah chose to modify one of her uniforms to remove the pauldrons and coverings on her shoulders and neck. Category:Chiss